The missing scene
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: A scene between Larten and Truska. Please R & R.


**N O T E - **This is a one shot. I would advise mature readers to read it.

If I get good reviews then I will write up a story based around this pair.

Enjoy.

**S T O R Y -**

"Your mouth says no but your beard says yes..."

The 200 hundred year old vampire purred through a husked voice as he, brushed the back of his finger against his lovers whisker coated chin and cheek bone that started, to become covered in thick dark brown hair. Meny men would be put off with a woman who had facial hair, but this male was not. A low grunt passed his lips when he felt the back of _her_ hand hit his chest, but it did not anger him more ammuse him as he saw the cheek shining in her dark brown eyes that made him weak at the knees. His own dark green eyes began to shine as he moved forward, his lips brushed against her lower lip before he wound his lips around her own, and kissed her tenderly his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Her skilled hands moved from her side to wind into his shaggy orange hair, pulling at his head to bring their mouths closer together, the tip of her noes pushed against his own. Her tongue slithered around in her own mouth before, the tip brushed against the side of his thick tongue. It sent bolts of pleasure down her spine and she was sure, that he was feeling the same: she knew he felt the same as the vibrations from his moan sent a shiver down her spine that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise up like a cat, that had been woken from a pleasent nap. She pushed her chest against his broad chest, she delibertly before to rub bringing her nipples to peak as they pushed through her lace bra and expensive home made red dress, she knew that her Lartern did not like to be teased but she loved to hear those moans and groans that came from his crafted aged lips.

His hand moved from the comfort of her hairy cheek and rested against her hip where he held onto her tightly, drawing her body towards his own where he was able to press the stiff organ against her to show her how, much he wanted her. How much he _craved_ her.

Truska was not surprised at the feel of his hard groin pressing against her, but she was not going to let him get to her so easily not even if he did pull the puppy dog pout, he had left for days without even a note. She was going to taunt him. Tease him. She knew her body would not be able to do this for long, as she was already dripping with need for him but this is what their sex life was about: Teasing the other, each one trying to gain control, both of them not wanting to give up even if it ment discomfort for a couple of days.

During sex they were _wild animals._

Truska pulled away from the greedy vampires lips that were straining to stay against her own, but she pushed him away with the meer tips of her fingers as she looked at him with an arched brown and a cruel twisted smirk on her lips. Many knew of her beauty but few knew of her cunning. Now that their bodies had been parted she allowed her gaze to fall between his legs seeing how the pulsing organ was straining against his trouser fly, she wanted to rip his trousers off and hold him stroking him from base to tip but instead she did something else. She circled him. Usualy Lartern was the hunter but now he was in the hunted. Her hips were swaying in slow taunting circular movement, her arms swaying as her hair tickled the blades of her shoulders, she pushed her chest out causing her breasts to seem larger, her chin rose up as she looked at him down the tip of her noes. She finally paused behind his body her hands wandered around and grabbed onto his tence backside giving it a harsh squeeze.

Larten felt her hands press against the tence muscules of his backside, it made his eyelids flicker and his eyes to roll back inside of his skull as his mouth opened wide and groaned. He felt himself pushing into the palm of her hands, wanting more contact knowing that this would make him look weak. But if you knew Larten well enough you would know that he was playing with Truska making her feel like, she was in control when really there was much more fighting to be played out. He could feel her skilful hands moving away from his backside towards his sides, over his shoulder blades and then around his neck. The tip of her thumb began to rub against his adams apple that was rising up and down, he groaned loudly. His neck was a weak point and she knew it.

"Aww, Larten..."

Truska began to take fake pity on the vampire. Her hand moved away from his throat and towards her breasts, she wound her fingers around the straps of her dress and slowly started to un-do it. She pushed the now lose straps over her shoulders, with nothing that was holding her dress up it slithered down her perfect curves and pooled around her feet, leaving her in matching red panties and bra. Her slim ballett like feet stepped out of the dress and to the side, her hands moved to her back as she began to unclasp her bra to free her aching breasts that were longing for _his_ touch and care.

Larten turned himself around to face her. His eyes were drawn to her body, her perfect formed body. Seeing her undress infront of him caused his groin to throb as he moved his hand and slipped out of his black jacket, his chest was straining against his waist coat, he unbottened it with ease as he dropped it onto the floor. His baggy white shirt was next to follow leaving him naked from the waist up. His chest was covered in fine white scars, some from his stern and yet fair mentor Seba a vampire, that Larten had not seen in over fifty years. Or more. He moved his hand towards his belt that was worn and seemed to be falling apart like cheap shoes, he buckled the fake silver and slipped it out from the hoops of his trousers. His thumb and fore finger worked with ease on his top button, popping it out of its home, it took him meer seconds to pull down his fly and then push his dark trousers over hips and to his feet, leaving him naked.

Much to Truska's glee he wore no _boxers_. Many months of travelling through vampire mountain had taught Larten that clothing was something that held you back, and most of the time would only act as a weakness in the worst of conditions.

"Larten, something tells me you had a foreboding of your own."

Truska spoke in a sly whisper. She held her bra in her left hand that was risen above her head, it remained there for seconds before her fingers parted allowing the stange shaped piece of cloth and plastic to fall onto the ground with a light thump. Her hands moved to her hips, her thumb pushed into her panties, she pushed them down her lightly tanned legs. The nail of her thumb grazing against her flesh causing welts to be shown, and burning pain to flow through her legs causing goosebumps to be seen. She did not step out of her panties instead she allowed them to remain around her ankles.

Larten did not waste anymore time. He was naked. Hard. And very needy. Instead of flinting like many would think he would do he took two sharp, and quick strides to where Truska was standing, his hands moved to grab onto her upper arms and push her and himself onto her bed spread. His long body covered her naked form, as he attacked her mouth kissing and sucking on her lower lip as he positioned himself so that he was laying between her parted legs. His mouth began to attack her neck sucking and kissing hungrily, his ears were able to hear the sound of every moan and groan coming from Truska which only made him more deiterminded to win the battle.

Truska groaned and arched her back pressing herself against her lover. Her hands moved to his shoulder blades were she began to claw at his flesh, loving the feeling of his flesh running under her grip, her head move to the side as she began to suck and nibble on his ear lobe which sent him into a pool of pleading groans.

Larten moved himself from her neck pulling away from her lucious lips, he began to rain her body with kisses sucking on her shoulder, flicking her nipples with the tip of his thumb causing small cuts to be shown as he was not careful with his sharp nails. He did not worry about hurting her when he did this, he knew that her body could take pain. His mouth moved from her flesh and sealed his lips around her bleeding nipple, where he began to suck and hollow out of his cheeks like she would when playing with a certain part of his body. His tongue pressed against the small wound, pushing into the blood that his body was craving for, he felt pain shooting through his scalp when Truska grabbed onto his orange hair and pulled and pushed like she was certain what she wanted him to do to her. Her hands were soon only filled with air as he had managed to get out of her grasp, and began to trail his kisses further down her body he paused at her hips and began to tease her, by dragging his teeth over her tight flesh, his hands moved so that they rubbed at her legs: he made a point not to touch her _there_ my delibertly skimming the inside of her thighs, but pulling away just meer inches from her dripping opening.

Truska's body was shaking her nipples were sore and irrated looking, her shoulders were covered in purple angry looking love bites, she began to rock her hips forward pleading with Larten to touch her where she most craved him. She did not have to wait long. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened as a silent scream parted her lips, his tongue had pushed through the tight walls of her dripping moist, she could literaly hear him lapping her up like a dog drinking from a bowl. She slipped her hand into her mouth as she began to bite down hard onto her knuckles her other hand, stroked her flat belly as she groaned pushed her hips closer to Larten's mouth that was moving at unatural speed. But there was one thing that was missing. Though having Lartens tongue penertrate her was causing her endless amount of enjoyment, he was delibertly missing the small nub that sent shock waves of pleasure through her body.

_The Tease!_

She would have shouted at him and pleaded to touch her there, but she knew how he worked, he wanted her to fail at their little game, but she was not going to give in. She twisted her lips it caused Lartern to hold her down, but he did this at the last second as she was able to bump her nub against the tip of his noes, making her eyes glaze over as she trembled with glee. Larten was having none of this: he did not like Truska to get the better of him. Removing himself from the warmth of her inner thighs he moved himself up, so that his body was pressing against her own, his breathing was becoming rather husked and heavy.

Larten pressed his mouth against Truska's and began to kiss her forcefuly, his tongue slithered into her mouth to brush against her own as his hands sneaked down her body, his two long fingers plunged deep into her wet core causing Truska to cry out in his mouth, and arch her back sharply. Her fingers wound around the bed covers, tugging at them as she began to move her hips in movement with his hand, she could feel him brushing against her inner walls, knowing that she must be covering his fingers in her own juices. She knew that just one more twist of his hand would cause her to spill onto the palm of his hand, but just at that moment he pulled out of her leaving her empty and gapping for him to touch her again.

Larten meerly grinned showing off his teeth, as he looked down at the woman that he loved.

"Your not the only one who can tease..."

Truska spoke in a daring voice as her hands moved from being wound in the duvet, to gripping onto Larten's bare shoulders she used all of her strength to spin them around so that he was laying flat on her back and she was sat on his hips looking down at him. Her long dark brown hair was covering her aching breasts, she felt his warm groin pressing inbetween her bottom. A smirk came over her lips as she began to move herself up and down, causing the head of his groin to press lightly against her enterance before she would pull away sharply to make sure, that he could get to close to her. Lartern groaned loudly as he arched his back and grabbed onto her hips trying to quicken her taunting rthym, his eyes were closed tightly causing his face to screw up like a shirt that had not been ironed in months.

"Truska... Ahhh!"

He panted out her name like it was a prayer.

Truska stopped her body from moving as she clasped onto his wrists pulling his hands away from her hips, which were surely bruised by now: but she did not care. Forcing his hands by his sides as she trailed her hands over his hips making a point not to touch him _there_ which made him moan in disapointment she leaned her body forward, causing her hair to graze his bare chest as she stuck out her tongue, and dragged it over his adams apple before she went lower her fingers gripped onto his nipples as she tugged them and scratched at them with her finger nails. Her head lifted up as she looked towards Larten starring at him in the eyes, as she dragged her hand down the side of his face, stroking the scar that amazed her so much.

"Tell me what you want Larten"

She whispered as she began to kiss him tenderly no longer as forceful or hungry, she looked deep into his eyes waiting to see what his answer would be. He returned the look as he lifted his head up so that he would be able to whisper into her ear.

"Need. You."

He hissed.

Truska knew what he ment and it caused the corner of her lips to twitch, she lifted herself up and slowly moved her body down so that she was sat on his legs, her head tilted to the side she looked towards his tall and proud looking buddy, her tongue trailed out of his mouth as she licked around her lips, moving herself down she trailed her fingers over his hips, leaving faint welts that would only burn for a second, her thumb stretched out to the side and gently stroked the side of his ball sack. Larten's eyes widen as he arched his back and pushed his hip towards her thumb, he bit harshly onto his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out to early, he didn't want Truska to think that she was winning. But he could not prevent himself from moaning lowly when, her finger nail dragged over the head of his extra sensitive head. Truska heard the slip of the moan and leaned herself forward, cupping the base of his cock in the palm of her hand, she opened her mouth and sealed her lips around the head of his groin and began to suck like, she was eating a lolli pop.

"Please Please Please."

Larten was not one for begging and it took alot out of him to do just that, but after Truska had been sucking on the head of his groin for a good sixty two seconds, he was not growing numb but the pleasure was certainly becoming painful. He rose his hips up as he held onto the bedcovers causing them to squeeze between his clentched fingers like cookie dough, a pleading whine passed his lips before he sighed in relief when Truska's mouth finally took all of him, he could feel the head of his groin rubbing against the back of her throat, his eyes had become wide. She felt her rubbing his balls together causing burning friction to flow through out his body, he arched his back into a painful looking curve. Truska lifted her eyes up towards Larten watching the way that his body was moving around, she would have smirked if it wasn't for the thick piece of meat between her lips. Looking away from him she went back to pleasuring him, her head began to move up and down her teeth scrapping against his hard flesh, as she soothed the welts with her tongue that wrapped around carefully. Larten could feel himself starting to lose control, he knew that one more flick of her tongue and he would be spilling down deep into her throat. But like many things in life Truska was one step ahead of the vampire.

Her hand moved to the base of his groin and held firmly prevent his orgasm from coming full circle, it caused a strained cry to pass Lartens lips when he was denied the orgasm that he needed.

Larten tossed his head his shaggy orange hair covering up his eyebrows that had been pulled together his mouth was open in the form of a gaping pout, his eyes looked up towards Truska. He could just make out her hand on his pulsing groin. A low growl was heard but it only seemed to be ammuse Truska who tilted her head to the side, seeing the way that her Larten was standing up tall and proud, between her wound fingers she could feel herself become weak at the knees knowing that she would need him now and she could tell by the way that he was forcing himself not to grab her that he was near the end to. She pointed a finger at him her eyes had become dark looking, an expresion on her face showing that she was not to be questioned. Larten moved himself up so that he was sat resting on his elbows, he looked at Truska and knew what her silent movements ment. He moved himself onto his hands and knees and crawled towards her like, he was nothing more than a well trained dog he paused by her side winding his arms around her body and pulling him towards himself, he forced their lips together, he turned her body around so that he was pressing firmly against her own he rubbed himself up and down against, before he forced her onto her back.

Pinning her down was easy with his body wieght and his vampire powers, but keeping her there would be harder.

He looked down at her with a look of hunger in his eyes as he kissed her forcefuly on the mouth, and began to rub her dripping opening with the head of his groin, teasing her and himself which sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body causing his stomach muscules to tighten, as he did everything in his power not cum. Truska was not making it anymore easier for him. Her hands had come up to grab onto his hair and her hips were rocking in motion of his taunting rubbing. A low growl passed his lips. She had her fun now it was his time to get his revenge.

Grabbing onto her shoulders he turned her around sharply, it did keep her on the knees it made her turn and fall onto her stomach, his eyes trailed over her back down to her lightly tanned globes that was making his mouth drool. His arm wound around her waist pulling her onto her knees so that her shoulders, were pressed against the bed covers her hair forming as a curtain so that her startled and yet hungry facial expresion was hidden. Larten moved himself forward so that his chest was pressing against her back and his groin positioned at her enterance. Truska pushed her hips back wanting to feel him inside of her dripping enterance.

"Larten, don't make m- Ahhh!"

She cried out in surprise when she felt Larten snap his hips forward causing him to push, straight into her core. His hands moved onto her hips to hold her and to give himself, more speed as he began to pound harshly inside of her, his mouth was open wide his loud pants were easily heard his orange hair was dripping with sweat, which started to land onto Truska's back that was curved and swaying from side to side, making Lartern curse loudly under his breath as it took effect on his sensitive groin. Stretching his neck as he continued to pound he opened his mouth and latched onto her shoulder with his teeth, as he began to bite causing blood to seep out of the wound and land on the tip of his tongue, he soothed the angry bite with sucking and licking feeling her tighten around his groin he knew that she was close to finishing. He slowed his pounding movements so that he was able to whisper into her ear.

"Turn around. I want to see your face when you cum."

His words sent shivers down her spine. A small whine passed her lips when she felt him, slip out of her core. Turning herself around so that he was able to look at her flushed face she laid herself down onto her back, her arms moved above her head and her legs parted as she lifted her hips up, begging him to take her again. He didn't disapoint. Falling down onto her perfect body he rammed himself deep inside of her, making he scream as she wound he rarms around his neck clinging onto him with every powrful thrust, that he delivered.

"Larten! So close!"

She screamed as she began to tighten around his groin, she heard the sound of him growling and panting before he gave one last powerful thrust.

"Truska!"

He cried out her name, as he cummed deep inside of her, his hips still continued to move but no longer as powerful more slow and lazy, his body shaking from the power of his orgasm. Truska was not far behind him. At the sound of his powerful cry and hearing her name roll off of his lips, it made her body shrudder as she spilled onto his cock that had now turned limp inside of her. They lay there for a couple of minutes each smelling eachothers strong scent of sex and sweat. Slowly Larten pulled out of her and rolled to the side so that he lay beside her on his back, his left arm resting against his rapidly rising and falling chest while his other arm rested above his head. Truska turned herself over onto her side resting her head on his shoulder, her beard had long since gone after her orgasm.

"I have to go and write out some chores for Darren."

Larten spoke through a low whisper, but made no movement to get up. Truska only smiled fondly as she rubbed at his chest with the palm of her hand, before she moved and kissed him lightly on his scarred cheek.

"Don't be to hard on him, your the only family he has now."

Truska whispered before she placed her head down on his shoulder and drifted off into a light sleep. Larten turned his head as he looked down at her, his arm wound around her waist as he held onto her, Darren could wait. When did he ever get a moment like this with Truska and himself?


End file.
